Super Mario: Love is in the Air
by WeirdOtakouGamer05
Summary: To protect the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach and Daisy's mother sends them to a fake mother and gives them new names, they are sent to school, to keep there secret safe for there own good. But two men look familar, who could they be?
1. Prologue

Bowser's continuous kidnaps had lead Queen M. to hide away her daughters identities. Peach and Daisy were taken into the household of a nice lady, who would act as their mother. The names had to go, instead Peach was Acadia, and Daisy was Ann. To tie it off, they were sent to school, somewhere they had never been before because princesses simply, did not go there, for they had tutors. The first day is going to be hard on them, pretending to be who they aren't. Whatever happens, they must remember they are no longer Peach and Daisy.


	2. Chapter 1: What so cool about him?

"Hurry up, Peach." Daisy called after her sister from the other side of the door. "How long does it take to get ready?" It was the first day, and Peach was going to make her late, like a princess, she had to make sure everything was perfect, even though they were suppose to be acting like they weren't. "It's Arcadia, remember, not Peach," she corrected. This irratated Daisy, because she was being the smart elegant princess again, and it was not like they were at school yet. "I'll remember later," she remarked,"now hurry up, or i'll break the door down! What's taking you so long?" She could hear her sister moving around, and finally she opened the door. Daisy was not impressed, it took her THAT long, to pull her hair in a pony tail, and to put on her outfit, which was a white shirt with hot pink sleaves and neck, and her brown shorts, black tights, and a butterfly necklace. A pink ribbon was in her hair, and she smiled happily to herself. "Don't I look amazing?" she swirled around. "Yeah!" she pushed her sister out of the door, and they were on there way.

When they arrived the lawn was freshly cut, and a few students were lingering around with a few actually moving to there destinations. Peach grabed ahold of Daisy's arm, "Look, I think I've seen him before!" Daisy glanced over to what her sister was looking at, and there stood a guy with a red shirt, confidently talking about himself, and how cool his adventures were. "Really? I don't remeber him at all. He's so full of himself!" she stated, and her cheeks flared, the nerve of that guy. She was about to tell him off when Peach stopped her, "Hold on, we don't want to make anything of ourselves, we need to stay low." She felt embrassed that she was not as careful and smart as her sister, Peach. "We're not wearing our dresses, theres no way they'd know," she replied. "We're going to be late, Lets go! I'll meet you at lunch!" Peach winked and trodded off, like the beautiful princesses she was.

Daisy didn't feel she was good enough, she was too demanding, loud, outgoing, and improper, the tomboy. "Peach-!" she yelled, hoping she would slow down, but she didn't respond. Her heart sank, it was always like this, her sister leaving her out of her fun. Peach was always in the spotlight. "Hey!" A voice from above her exclamined. She looked up, and shockingly the guy from before stood infront of her. Her cheeks flushed, she didn't know why, maybe it was because he was cute. "What're yelling for'?" he asked. She noticed his red shirt and jeans had changed into a yellow shirt with a green suit. Without thinking she exclaimed, "You changed your clothes!?" His face got close to hers, it almost touched, he grabbed her chin. "When your rich, you can do these things." he told her, his blue eyes stared into hers. "Your so full of yourself!" she yelled her thoughts, and pushed his chest to remove the closeness. At this, he looked stuborn. "You don't know what I've been through."His blue eyes looked cold. He walked away, and she wondering why he looked so hurt.

She slowly started to move towards the building, recollecting what had just happened. She told herself to let it go. When she entered, yelling and shouting entered her ears. What was the big deal? She walked on, through the crowd of girls, and there stood the boy from before. How stupid, she thought, for girls to treat him like a king. She rolled her eyes. He smiled at the admiration, affectioning them with his stories including every detail of how cool he was, at _everything._ How could they like such a man? She ignored the crowd gathering, and walked through the gap and into the other side. Annoyed fans started to push her, but she didn't let it stop her. Finally his voice arose and everyone stopped. "Leave her alone." Her heart beat fast. Was he really as bad as she thought? She laughed to herself, no, it was just another way to get a fan she bet he already had put his "magic" on Peach. She shouted "thanks!" and causally walked away.

Lunch time had came, and Peach jiggled to her, a smile on her face, like always. "You seem normal, sister!" she greeted her. "I was in home ec." she proudly anounced, "and I baked a cake!" Of course, Peach would like it, she was always baking cakes. The two laughed. "I'm sures yours was great, Peach!" Peach pulled Daisy over, "Remember, at school its _Arcadia." "_Oh..." She smiled mischeviously, "So has pulled his tricks on you?" she grinned, brightly, teasing her sister. "Your still talking about him?" she giggled. "W_hat?"_ Daisy shouted. "Do you, like him, perhaps?" she giggled to this, and Daisy's face turned into a tomato. "NO, I never will!" she shook her head, "I don't get whats so good about him, that all the girls like." "Whos talking about me now?" Daisy jumped. _Not now, _she growled. She turned around and pulled him over. "What do you want with me?" She looked around. "I don't want to be seen with someone like _you."_ His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, your not cool enough." Her mouth dropped. "I can't stand you!" She stomped away, as he smiled at her anger. "All woman are tha same." he muttered.

"I'm sorry to have interupted you two." apoligized Peach. "Hey, its more like _he _interrupted _us!_" she replied. A girl walked up to them, hands on her hips. "Are you Ann?" Daisy gulped. "Your the one whos been talking to Mario lately." She was confused. "I don't know who this Mario is." she explained herself. "Oh, _I _forgot. Your _new. _Mario is the guy over there, hes one of the Bros." she explained. "I don't want to see you and him, _ever_ again." The girl tugged at her hair. "Get your hands off my sister" even in this situation, Peach was elegant. She grabbed the other girls hand by the wrist and lifted it off of my hair. The girl looked jealous of her, Peach did have that beautiful blonde hair and mystic blue eyes, and her skin was flawless, every move was formal. Speechless, the girl ran off. "My sister, are you okay?" She nodded. She didn't want to talk to him, if this was going to happen. But, who were the Bros?


End file.
